The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Paradise Power.
The new Hosta was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Ter Aar, The Netherlands, as a whole plant mutation of the Hosta hybrid cultivar Sun Power, not patented, in 1994. Plants of the cultivar Sun Power have solid golden yellow-colored leaves whereas plants of the new Hosta have golden yellow-colored leaves with green margins.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions harvested in Ter Aar, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.